The invention relates to apparatus for measuring an electrical quantity.
The sensitivity and precision of an apparatus provided with a movable device for measuring an electrical quantity depend largely on the method of pivoting used.
This pivoting is currently achieved by pivot pins which are formed at the ends of the shaft of the movable device and which are applied to corresponding bearings formed facing each other on the body of the apparatus.
However, this method of pivoting can be considered excellent only when it is used in apparatus which is read horizontally, that is which has a vertical shaft, and if the pivot pins and the corresponding parts are made of metal.
In order to reduce cost attempts are currently being made to produce equipment for measuring electrical quantities in which most of the constituent parts, and particularly the movable device, are made from plastics material, it also being necessary for the measuring equipment to have good precision and sensitivity both for horizontal reading and for vertical reading, that is to say for use as a so-called "table" meter.